Ame Zuko Love Story
by angelic13demon
Summary: In a world where good and evil clash as always, a young woman ia torn between those two forces. Ame, our heroine, is thrown out of whack when a ship arrives in her village in the South Pole. On that ship a young man waits to turn her world upside down.
1. Character Information

**Character Info**

**Name**: Ame

**Age**: 15

**Looks**: Silver hair that reaches her waist, deep blue eyes, and pale complexion.

**Weapons**: Twin blade swords (later)

**Bending**: None

**Nation**: Southern Water Tribe

**Past**: Her mother died shortly after Ame's birth. Her father, Fuyu, with the help of Kya and Hakoda raised her until Kya was killed and the men went off to war. Ame and Katara have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Sokka has had a crush on her for years and believes they are destined to be married because they are the only ones around their age in the village.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: The Boy In the Iceberg/ The Avatar Returns**

_ "But Daddy, why do you have to go?" I asked._

_ "Ame, I have to help Hakoda lead the men in this war. I at least owe him that after everything that he has done for us." With that my father closed his bag and gathered my small, thirteen year old form into his lap. "I promise I'll be back as soon as this war is over, okay?"_

_ I looked up at him with my innocent blue eyes. "Promise?"_

_ He held out his pinky for me. "I promise, baby girl."_

That was the last time I saw my father. It's been two years since then and I miss him dearly. We were all each other had after my mother died. I worry about him each and every day and pray to the ocean and moon spirits to keep him save, but I still don't think it's enough. I just wish the avatar would come back and end this horrible war.

"Ame, are you okay?"

"Huh, oh sorry Sokka. What did you need?" I asked the brown-haired, blue-eyed teenage boy.

He looked at me with a worried expression. "I asked if you wanted to go fishing with me and Katara."

"Oh, no thank you. I have some work to do around the village. Have fun though," I said as I offered a small sheepish smile.

Sokka quickly grabbed my hand as I tried to walk pass him. "You're thinking of him again, aren't you?"

I gave a curt nod before fighting my way from his grip. In the end he was face first in the snow. Says a lot, doesn't it?

"He'll be back. Don't worry. My dad will never let him die," he yelled after me.

My reply of doubt was lost in the crisp morning breeze of arctic air.

It's been hours since my encounter with Sokka this morning and they still haven't returned. I finally convinced one of Sokka's warriors in training to leave his post at the watch tower after several minutes of persuasion on my part. So here I am sitting in the cold waiting for Katara and Sokka to return. Slowly I began to drift off to sleep. Next thing I know, a pair of arms gently picked me up and began carrying me.

"Ame, why are you sleeping outside? You'll catch a cold," rang the oh so familiar voice of Sokka.

"I was waiting for you guys to come home. You didn't return on time," I mumbled into his warm coat.

He chuckled. "You didn't have to wait up for us. Let's put you to bed okay?"

"Sokka, you need to put Aang in an igloo," Katara's voice called.

"I will after I put Ame in her igloo."

"Who's Aang?" I questioned tiredly as I felt my pallet under me.

Sokka snorted causing my loose strands of hair to fly into my face. "He's this weird kid we found during our trip after Katara went nuts with her magic water. She'll most likely introduce you tomorrow. Now go to sleep." I felt him pull my covers over me and brush my hair out of my face. He then kissed my forehead and left my igloo.

"Night Sokka..."

"Ame! Time to wake up and met Aang!"

"Go away Katara," I mumbled.

"No, now get up!" With that being said, she yanked my warm covers off of me.

"Katara!" That's when our game of cat and mouse began. I chased her all around the village, but stopped in my tracks when I saw the small bald boy with a blue arrow on top of his shiny white head standing next to a giant white fluffy beast. "That's it! I'm going back to bed. I'm so tired, I'm seeing things," I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air which earned me a few giggles from the village children.

Next thing I knew the boy was in front of me. "What do you see that you don't think is real?" he asked me with big gray, innocent doe eyes.

"You," I said bluntly.

He smiled brightly at me. "Oh, then you're not seeing things. I'm Aang."

I blinked. "Oh. Sokka was right... you are weird. No offense."

His smile never faded. "None taken. So you're Ame? Sokka talks about you a lot in his sleep."

"Shut up, Aang!"

At that moment I knew nothing was going to be dull with this boy around.

Several hours later, I was sitting on top of the snow wall Sokka built. I was watching the sun begin to set when suddenly a flare went off, almost knocking me off balance in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Sokka exclaimed while scampering up the wall.

"Something tells me that you don't want a response to that," I replied looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"It was that boy. I knew we couldn't trust him," he practically growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Sokka, hush. We don't even know if he is the cause."

"Well, let's just see. Here they come." He rushed down to the village entrance with his spear in hand. "Katara, get away from the enemy!"

"Sokka, cut it out. You're being irrational," I told him.

My statement went unnoticed as he held his spear pointed at Aang. "You signaled the Fire Nation, didn't you?"

Quickly Aang came to the young waterbender's defense. "It wasn't Katara's fault. We accidentally stepped into a trap on the ship-"

Kana, Sokka and Katara's grandmother cut in saying, "Ship? Katara you know it's prohibited to set foot on that ship."

"I know but-"

"The traitor is banished from this village," Sokka roared.

"Sokka," Katara exclaimed.

"Katara, your brother's right. He has brought Fire Nation here. He must leave," Kana said.

"Fine. If Aang's banished, so am I. He's taking me to the North Water Tribe to master water bending," Katara said walking towards Aang.

"I am?," Aang questioned from on top of Appa, his flying bison.

"Katara, wait," I called walking towards her.

She looked at me as if she was about to cry. "Don't try to stop me, Ame."

I gave her a small smile. "Who said I was stopping you? I'm coming too."

"Ame, Katara, you'd really turn your back on your family to follow a boy you barely know?," Sokka questioned.

'What family? My family's gone,' I thought.

"Yes," Katara voiced both our answers.

"Katara, Ame. Don't give up your family for me," Aang said turning away with his bison.

"Yeah, now let's see that bison of yours fly," Sokka yelled after him.

With that Katara cracked. "Are you happy? My one chance of becoming a water bender is gone!" She stormed off with me close on her tail until Sokka roughly grabbed me by the upper arm.

"Why would you have turned your back on your family, Ame?"

I looked him deep in the eyes and said, "This isn't my family. My family is thousands of miles away."

For the next couple of hours, I talked to no one except the little kids and Katara. I caught Sokka watching me several time and every time I would stare back with an emotionless expression. Every time he was caught, he would quickly turn back to his preparation for the upcoming battle.

"Cut him some slack, Ame. He's an idiot, we all know that," Katara said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Katara, but I really don't want to talk about this right now. Let's just get the kids inside and out of danger." She nodded sadly, but it went unnoticed as I walked away and ushered the twins, Yuki and Kami, inside their family's igloo.

"Ame, what's going to happen after the bad people come?" little Yuki questioned me as she stared at me with her large blue eyes.

"...I don't know, Yuki," I admitted in a low whisper as I knelt down next to her.

"Don't worry, Ame. Sokka will protect us," she said placing a small hand on my cheek.

I laughed as I placed my larger hand over her tiny one. "I sure hope so, Yuki. Stay safe and may the spirits watch over you," I whispered before I stood up and left.

I had a feeling in my stomach that told me that things weren't going to end well... and that's exactly what happened.

The Fire Nation ship came closer and closer, while Sokka being the idiot we all knew him to be stood on top of his snow wall and waited. Soon the ship was right in front of him and he just stood there, glaring at it with a fierce yet idiotic determination.

"Sokka, get out of the way, you idiot," Katara and I yelled. He didn't, but thankfully he was pushed back as the snow was knocked over unharmed. He crawled away praying to not be squished when the front of the ship came down to form a ramp.

Slowly five figures emerged from the depths of the eerie metal ship. It was easy to tell this was not a friendly bunch with all their armor and the glaring teenage leader in front. I watched intently as the leader's golden eyes scanned the small crowd which mostly consisted of middle aged women and a few children before they locked with mine. It felt like we stared at one another for the longest time before Sokka suddenly ran at the teen with his boomerang. Quickly dodging, the young man broke eye contact with me and sent Sokka flying into a pile of snow.

"Where is he?" the teenager demanded in a strong voice. No one answered. Clearly everyone was confused as I was. "Master of all elements?" Still nothing. In three long, quick strides he was in front of Sokka and Katara's grandmother. "About this age?" he exclaimed holding her up, clearly angered by our silence.

Without thinking I rushed forward grabbing his wrist. "Release her!"

He stared at me with his intense gold eyes before releasing her and grabbing me. He spun me around and pulled me into his chest and holding his now inflamed handed in front of my face. "Tell me where he is!"

"Ame!" the villagers shouted.

Out of nowhere the teen was pushed off his feet and was forced to release me. I fell forward, but was caught by Sokka before crashing into the ground in his arms. I looked up to see Aang climb off an otter-penguin.

The villagers cheered and Katara exclaimed, "Aang!"

"Thanks for coming, Aang," Sokka said dryly, helping me to my feet.

The goofy, hyper-active boy, I had somehow grown accustom to in that short amount of time, was no longer there when he nodded to Sokka. For the first time, Aang was being serious. A small frown was edged into his once bright and cheerful face. His hard, once innocent eyes locked with those of the now literally steaming, golden eyed teenager. "Looking for me?" he said, an edge finding its way into his voice.

My eyes widened as I heard Katara gasp in shock at Aang's question.

The teenager now had a look of shock on his face. "You're the Avatar? I trained day and night for this moment and the Avatar's just a child?"

For an instant, Aang's care-free, joking attitude came back when he said, "Well you're just a teenager." That set the golden eyed teenager off once again. He quickly threw a large fire ball at our friend. Aang was quick to react and spun his staff to deflect the fire, but when he saw the flames get close to the children he stopped the flames and slammed his staff into the snow. "If I come with you, will you leave this village and the villagers alone?"

The teen thought for a second and nodded slightly. He quickly turned back to the ramp as his soldiers grabbed Aang, but stopped before entering the haul. "Grab the silver haired girl aswell."

I was immediately grabbed by two large guards.

"Hey! You said you would leave the villagers alone!" Aang exclaimed getting angry. He struggled to get loose as I was pulled along behind him. I could hear Katara and Sokka yell out to us. "Don't worry guys. We'll be fine." He looked back at me. "I swear we'll be alright, Ame," he said softly.

I looked at him and just couldn't help, but believe the young boy. "I trust you, Aang."

We were lead up and through the ship to the deck where the teenager stood practically glaring daggers into Aang. Beside him stood an older man. The man turned around at the sound of our approach and that was when he first noticed me. He stood there for a moment staring at me with wide eyes. "Prince Zuko! What is the meaning of this? Release her soldiers." When they hesitated he got angry. "Now!"

The soldiers instantly let go off me which caused me to fall to my knees on the cold metal off the floor. The man quickly rushed over to help me up. "Thank you," I whispered for only him to hear.

He nodded slightly before turning to the teenager who was now holding Aang's staff. "Prince Zuko, that is no way to treat a young woman. Especially one so beautiful," he said smiling at me.

The prince glared at him. "But she's a prisoner, Uncle."

"Too bad," he said to his nephew. "Would you join me for a cup of tea?" he asked me.

I looked over at Aang and he whispered. "Go. I'll find you in a bit."

I quickly shook my head, quietly telling to just get away safely before following the elderly man back into the ship, hearing the angry prince yell after us. 'Uncle' led me down a few halls before we entered the dining hall.

As the cook poured us some tea the man started a conversation between us. "So what is your name, my dear?"

"Ame," I said softly, somewhat hiding behind my silver curtain of hair.

He gave a hearty laugh as he leaned forward and brushed some of my hair behind my ear. "There is no reason to be shy, Ame. I am Iroh by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Iroh," I said with a small smile. "I would like to thank you for having those soldiers release me."

He sighed, nodding. "I'm sorry about my nephew's behavior. Zuko used to be such a sweet boy, but he lost all of his manners after being banished."

"What happened to make him that way?" I couldn't help but ask.

Iroh suddenly got a far away look on his face, but quickly shook it off. "It doesn't matter. All that matters to him now is capturing the Avatar," he said quietly. Just by looking in his eyes, I could tell he didn't approve off his nephew's goal. Actually, it looked as if he was heartbroken by the prince's choice.

"But why does he have to capture Aang?" I asked worried for the young boy who I had recently befriended.

Iroh frowned, looking down into his tea. "Sadly, it's the only way he can return home. If he brings the Avatar back the Fire Nation, his honor and throne will be restored."

"You don't seem to approve of his mission. Why is that?" I asked looking softly at this man who I seemed to have an instant connection with.

He smiled softly at me with a look of hidden knowledge deep in his eyes. "Not all of the Fire Nation approve of the war and the real reasons behind it."

"But you still care for your nephew? I guess it's understandable. He just seems confused to me. I'm going to guess he just wants his father's love. From all the stories I've heard of the Fire Lord, I doubt he shows his love and admiration very often. If at all that is," I said with a small frown as I looked at Iroh whose eyes and smile widened slightly.

"You're a very smart girl, you know that?" he said with an amused laugh.

My frown deepened. "Most people are very surprised by that considering the fact that I never had a proper education."

"Well how would you lik-"

Iroh never got to finish that question. The ship rocked dangerously, knocking both of us off our seats. As Iroh whined over his spilled tea, Zuko came rushing in and grabbed me tightly by the wrist. "Where is the Avatar going?" he yelled at me.

Iroh shouted in protest as I stared in shock at the outraged prince. When I failed to answer, his grip tightened as he glared directly into my blue eyes. I was taken off guard when I finally was able to tear my eyes off his and saw the scar that surrounded his left eye.

I didn't even realize what I was doing until my cool hand was softly placed on his scar. He froze on the spot with wide eyes. Everything was silent as we stood there, just staring at one another. My hand didn't leaving his cheek once the entire time.

"Uncle. Leave," Zuko whispered. His voice sounded unusually soft to me.

Iroh left silently after sending me a helpless look. We stood there in silence for a little bit longer, just looking at each other.

"Aren't you disgusted by it?" he asked softly, almost as if he was in a trance.

My gaze rose to meet his golden one once again and I noticed how much sadness and hurt was hiding in the depths of his eyes. "Not at all. It just shows that you have been through hard times."

He tore his glaze from mine, but placed his hand, that had been holding my wrist, over mine to secure its place there on his cheek. "I'm a prince. I'm not suppose to have been through hard times." I felt his anger bubbling up again. "I'm suppose to be perfect."

I quickly leaned towards him out of pure instinct. I had to comfort him. I just had to. I turned his face back towards me so our eyes locked once again. "No you're not. No one's perfect, not even a prince. It's what makes us human."

He stared at me intently for a few minutes before stepping away abruptly. "Who are you?" he demanded, glaring at me.

"Ame," I said, unsure.

He lowered his gaze to the floor and softly whispered my name a few times before looking at me once again.

Suddenly, his attitude changed once again. He swiftly turned and stormed towards the door leaving me, to say the least, confused.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Fire Nation Port**

'What just happened?' I thought to myself in silence, staring at the floor. 'Better yet, what is going on with me? Why on earth did I react to him that way? He's the enemy. He represents the reason my father isn't with me now.'

I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't even notice Iroh had returned until his hand found its way to my shoulder. Startled by the sudden presence, my head whipped up causing an unexpected crack to sound throughout the room and a groan to escape my lips.

Iroh gave a soft chuckle at my agony.

"It's not funny, Iroh," I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck gently.

"I'm not laughing at your pain, my dear," Iroh claimed with a gentle smile as he took an equally gentle hold on my elbow, leading me towards the door. "I was laughing at the randomness of it."

"Um, Iroh? Where are you taking me?" By now he had led me out the door and half way down the hall.

He looked at me with a rapidly growing grin. "To your room, where else?"

"My room?" I asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"Of course! You're going to be traveling with us. You honestly didn't believe I would let a wonderful young lady like you sleep in a prisoner cell?"

I frowned at the cheerful, old man. "Honestly, I'm just plain confused at this point."

Iroh, to my dismay, chuckled once again. "Don't worry, dear. We'll clear things up after you rest. We are going to be stopping at a port in the morning."

Having arrived at my so called room I just simply shook my head in utter confusion and entered after bidding Iroh good night.

'Some things you just don't need to get into,' I thought looking around the room. 'Especially with happy, old men who seem to enjoy messing with others people's minds.'

I leaned up against the metal door as I listened to Iroh's receding footsteps. Once the sound of his footsteps reached the end of the hall I was finally able to release the breath I subconsciously had been holding.

Quickly coming to my sense which had -for reasons completely unknown to me- been significantly clouded, I began to look around the room cautiously. 'Wow, that's a lot of metal. Then again this whole ship is more metal than I've ever seen. Maybe it's normal for the Fire Nation.'

Continuing my search, I noticed that no glaciers could be seen through the small circular window across from me. 'For a big hunk of metal, this thing can sure move quickly. A heck of a lot faster than Sokka trying to paddle a canoe.'

Eventually my glance finally landed on the soft-looking bed in the corner of the room. It was just a simple mattress with dark red sheets and a single pillow. Sure it wasn't anything extraordinary, but it did look at least comfortable enough to fall asleep in. And that's exactly what I did after locking the door of course. I didn't need a perverted sailor/soldier finding his way into my room while I was asleep.

The next morning, a soft knock at the door stirred me from my sleep. At first I was puzzled and shocked by my surroundings, but soon came to my senses when I heard Iroh's voice through the metal of the door.

"Ame, you need to get ready. We are about to reach port and you must come with us."

I softly groaned to myself before answering. "Alright, but won't it be quite obvious that I'm not Fire Nation."

Iroh gave a hearty chuckle that I would soon find out was very typical for this jolly old man. "That's why I brought you some clothes. I'll also fix your hair up in a typical Fire Nation style so you won't stick out so badly."

"Oh," I replied quietly as I opened the door for him. He quickly filled my arms with various bright red and gold clothing and grinned broadly at me. "Um, Iroh…why do you have women's clothing," I asked frowning slightly.

He instantly got a faraway look in his eyes with a small sad smile before shaking his head quickly as if ridding himself of a memory.

I watched sadly as he seemed to be facing some very emotional turmoil inside his heart and head. Looking down at the clothes, I said, "They belonged to some very important to you, didn't they?"

A single tear slid down from the corner of his eyes, but those dark golden eyes still contained that happy faraway look. "You're such a smart young girl. They belonged to my late wife."

I gasped slightly before rushing them back into his arms. "I can't take them, Iroh! They are your memories of her."

He chuckled softly returning to normal. "No dear, my memories of her are up her," he said pointing to his head. "It's best that you have them and wear them then letting them collect dust in a trunk." He gently placed them back in my arms. "Besides I think they will look beautiful on you," he claimed with a large grin before gently pushing some of my hair out of my face just like he did last night.

"Iroh…"

He quickly cut me off with a wave of his hand. "Ame, no buts! Now get changed. I'll be back in a couple minutes." He then walked off before I could resist anymore.

Sighing, I looked down at the bright red fabric that was nestled in my arms. 'Better just do as he says.' Luckily, what Iroh had given me was not a stuffy kimono that was typical for higher up nobility of the Fire Nation. It was a simple red belly top with straps that would crisscross over both my back and chest, accompanied with a red knee-length skirt with a gold belt and leggings that ended at my calves. Even after I put the outfit on I still felt relatively bare compared to my clothes meant for the cold weather of the South Pole.

Silently I sat on the bed, rubbing my bare arms trying to rid myself of the awkward feeling that clung to my skin. It felt like forever that I was waiting for Iroh to show up when falling his voice rang out from the other said of the door… along with another.

"Uncle, what are you doing with those things," an annoyed voice asked.

"Well, I can't have Miss Ame looking out of place when we dock at port, can I? If she walked out there looking like she is not a Fire Nation citizen, she would be taken as a prisoner," Iroh explain calmly.

"Uncle! She **is** a prisoner! She is not leaving this ship!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Zuko! I am not leaving that wonderful young girl on this ship with a bunch of soldiers who have not been in the company of a woman in a long time! Do you realize what could happen?" I could practically feel the anger radiating from both of them. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get her ready." With that my door opened as Iroh stepped in with his arms full of things, but he quickly shut it before his nephew could come in.

He stood there for a minute looking at me, completely ignoring his nephew's angry shouts, before slowly walking up to me and staring at more me for a little longer. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze for a moment before he snapped out of it and muttered, "I was right, you do look beautiful." Shaking his head, he pulled me up and led me to a chair by a mirror that I oddly enough don't remember being there. "Now for your hair."

He drew a comb from his pile and started to comb through my hair gently. After awhile he took a small amount and made it into a knot onto top of my head, then returned to his pile looking for something.

The entire time he was doing this I couldn't help but let my thoughts run wild before I finally spoke my mind. "Iroh?"

He made an acknowledging noise as if telling me to continue.

"I don't mean to pry and you don't have to tell me, but what was your wife like?"

He froze for a second before turning to me with sad eyes. I instantly rushed to him, apologizing, but he waved me off. "Curiosity is perfectly natural, Ame. No need to apologize. Just give me a moment." He turned away slowly and continuing his search. "Go sit down," he commented over his shoulder, pulling out a box.

I obeyed sitting in my previous seat, watching him with sorrow.

He came over setting the box in front of me before pulling a red ribbon out of his pocket and wrapping it around my knot. He cleared his throat, looking at my reflection in the mirror. "She was the most amazing woman I ever met. Beautiful, brilliant, loving, never able to utter a foul word about anyone. In fact you remind me of her a great deal."

"I'm s-sorry," I stuttered out quickly.

He chuckled softly in response. "Dear, you have done nothing wrong! The fact that you remind me of her is a good thing. I won't forget her when you're around and that one of the things I want most in the world. To not forget the love of my life and to not forget my son…" He let a tear escape after that.

I wiped it away out of pure instinct. "Your son?"

He nodded turning to the box and pulled out a small portrait out of it. He held it close to his heart, as if it was the most precious thing in the world to him, and gently placed it in my hands.

I looked at him confused for a moment before receiving a second nod, only then did I look at the portrait in my hands. It was a simple picture of three people. First, I noticed a younger Iroh, then my eyes moved to the boy in front of him he couldn't have been older than eighteen, but a young man none the less. He had a small smile on his handsome face as he looked forward towards the painter.

"He's quite handsome," I commented lightly.

Iroh smiled fondly at the image, brushing his son's face gently with his finger tips. "That he was… I usually would joke around saying he got all of his looks from me, but I know that's not true."

I looked back down at the woman and forced myself to not gasp in shock. It was safe to say she was utterly beautiful. The artist truly did a marvelous job. He captured the look of love in her eyes perfectly. I quickly gained my composure before replying, "She's incredibly beautiful, but I do see you in him especially with that smile." I held out the portrait for him to take.

He gave a familiar hearty chuckle, breaking the veil of sadness that surrounded us. "Thank you, Ame, but there is no need to humor an old man when he knows the truth."

I simply arched an eyebrow at him while crossing my arms stubbornly. "Who said I'm humoring you? And who said you're old?"

My increasingly dear friend burst out laughing at that point. "You, my dear, are certainly something else," he said calming down. "Now let's finish getting you ready before Prince Zuko's head explodes."

I giggled softly at the image my imagination supplied at that comment. "That certainly would be a sight though."

Iroh grinned at me and after giving me a light pat on the head, he opened his box once again replacing the picture and carefully removing another object. "Now close your eyes." As soon as I did, I felt Iroh clip something into my hair knot. "No peeking," he said, laughing when I tried to open my eyes. I huffed, slightly annoyed. I honestly did not like things in my hair, they had a habit of falling out. That was completely forgotten however when I gasped feeling something cold touch my right eye and instantly it was gone. "Hey, calm down. It won't hurt you."

I crinkled my nose in distaste. "It's not that, it's just cold."

He simply gave an amused laugh. "I can't exactly do anything about that, my dear. You're just going to have to grin and bare it." With that he began again gently pushing whatever it was across my eyelid before chuckling once again.

I crossed my arms again. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he said continuing both what he was doing and laughing. "Just feel like I'm painting a picture."

I was so tempted to roll my eyes, but it's kind of hard to do that with your eyes closed.

"Done," Iroh said. "You can look now."

I opened my eyes only to gasp in shock, nearly falling from my chair. Turns out he had used kohl on my upper eyelid to highlight my deep blue eyes, but that's not all. He had place a crystal lily on my knot that glitter with gold and silver highlights. "Iroh…I can't accept this," I hands reached up trying to take it out of my hair, only to be swatted away by Iroh.

"Yes, you can," he said fixing it. "There are three reasons I am **giving **it to you," he replied emphasizing the 'give' part. "What you like to know those reasons?"

I nodded speechless, staring at our reflections.

"One, like I said earlier it's better for you to have them than to let them go to waste, collecting dust. Two, I feel like you are practically my daughter already," he said giving me a small grin before continuing, while grabbing yet another box. "And the final reason is that this particular lily that the hair piece is sculpted after is called the _Arctic Lily_, native to the North Pole. I figured that this way while you are in hiding with us you will always have something will connect you with your culture."

I sat there even more speechless as he tied a simple choker around my neck and placed two wrist guards and an arm band in front of me. "Iroh… I don't know what to say."

He gently placed a hand on my shoulder, looking down at me with a loving look. "You don't need to say anything, Ame."

After that I couldn't help it, I jumped up throwing my arms around his neck. "Thank you," I whispered, allowing a few tears to slip from my eyes.

He hugged me tightly with one arm while the other wiped my tears away. "There's no need to cry. It is how I feel even after only knowing you for such a short time. There is no need to thank me either. It wouldn't feel right if I didn't do this."

I pulled away, drying my final tears. "Still…thank you, Iroh."

My dear friend chuckled softly. "Now, hopefully that's the last tear to be shed for awhile. How about I head up to the deck while you finish getting ready? Just meet me and Zuko up there."

I nodded, watching him go. 'That's the first time in a long time I've actually felt like I was loved. Sure there are the villagers, but they have to love me. Iroh, however, is suppose to be my 'enemy' and here we are having a relationship similar to the one that my father and I share.' I took a deep breath, releasing it slowly trying to ease the emotions swirling in my head. Quickly coming back to my senses, I rushed to put on the wrist guards and arm band, then looked at my bed noticing that Iroh had left a pair of black flats along with a beautiful black cloak with a gold and red boarder along the edges for me.

Snapping out of my trance like state I carefully wrapped the warm cloak around me and slipped on the soft flats before exiting my room quietly. I took a deep breath and followed the sound of yelling up onto the deck.

Just my luck I found Zuko, fuming, while his uncle was sitting at a small table sipping tea. "Hurry up and get the repairs taken care of! We need to be back on the Avatar's trail before we lose him!"

"Calm down, Prince Zuko," Iroh said cheerfully. "Why don't you have a cup of tea before taking a walk around the port with me and Miss Ame?"

Zuko turned red. "I don't want any tea! Nor do I want to go on a walk with you and the prisoner who shouldn't even be leaving her room!" he exclaimed stomping a few feet away from Iroh.

I clenched my jaw trying to ignore the headache this boy was causing with all his screaming. At that point Iroh noticed me and beckoned me forward.

"Well, that's a shame. Now I will have to ask one of the crew to escort us. There is no way I'll be able to scare away all the unwanted attention our young beauty was receive. Isn't that right, Ame?" He took my hand helping me into the seat next to him.

Instantly, Zuko spun around almost falling over in the process. I looked down at my hands in my lap, avoiding his eyes that I knew rested on me alone. After a few moments of silence, Zuko spoke up sounding cross with himself, "Fine, I'll come…"

Iroh jumped up clapping his hand in delight. "Wonderful! Let's be heading out then," he exclaimed, pulling me up in a swift, gentle movement.

We had been walking for a few minutes now. Iroh had linked his arm with mine and was practically skipping down the road with me in tow, while Prince Zuko walked a few feet behind us in a foul mood as usual.

"Now, Zuko. Cheer up! Nothing is better than fresh air and good company," Iroh exclaimed with a large smile.

"Let's just hurry up and get the ship repaired so we can leave," Zuko mumbled. "No one can know what happened."

"Ah never that I would see you two again," a disturbing voice sounded from behind us.

All three of us whipped around to only to come face to face with an ugly man with side burns followed by several guards.

"Captain Zhao," Zuko growled, moving in a way that partially hid me.

"Commander Zhao, actually," he boasted, with a smirk.

Iroh forced a smile, holding onto my arm a light tighter. "You got promoted. Good for you."

"Yes," Zhao said clearing his throat. "It was only a matter of time." At this point I could practically feel the anger rolling off of Zuko causing me to flinch, which apparently cause the strange man to notice me. He quickly looked me up and down, a disturbing look making its presence known in his eyes. "And just who might this beautiful creature be?"

I rushed behind Iroh, not liking the way he was looking at me one bit. This only caused him to throw his head back and laugh a loud, obnoxious laugh.

"A shy little woman, aren't you?"

Iroh forced himself to not glare at Zhao, while Zuko on the other hand did not.

"A name would be a remarkable thing to hear right about now," he eyed me with another smirk, but I could sense impatience sneaking its way into is voice just like lust had made its way into his eyes.

Iroh noticed how reluctant I was to answer and obviously knew that Zhao was not going to be happy without an answer so he spoke up for me. "Her name is Ame and she is the daughter of a dear friend of mine. She is quite shy and tends to be quiet, so please excuse her lack of response now and in the future."

Zhao smirk again. "Ah, just as a woman should be. Beautiful and silent. Perfection if you ask me."

'Sexist bastard,' I couldn't help but think, biting my lip.

He cleared throat once again finally turning to Prince Zuko with a raised eyebrow. "I'm quite interested in how your ship came to be in such a disastrous condition, Prince Zuko. How did that happen?"

Zuko tensed before sputtering out some nonsense about crashing into something that Iroh had jumped in saying it had been an Earth Kingdom ship. I could see the doubt in Zhao's eyes.

"Why don't you tell me more of your brave battle over a cup of tea?" Zhao bribed obviously knowing that Iroh couldn't refuse such an offer.

After a quick debated between Zuko and his uncle, we eventually got dragged to Zhao's quarters where we had to endure his attempt at a 'subtle' interrogation which eventually lead to his boastful explanation of the Fire Nation's plan of taking over the world by the end of the year.

"If my father thinks that the world will follow willingly, then he is stupider than I thought," Zuko exclaimed, jumping up. The tea was instantly knocked over splashing me in the process causing him to mutter a quick apology.

Zhao glared at him in turn. "I guess these three years being banished at sea have done nothing to tame that tongue of yours. I'd choose your words carefully if I were you, or be accused of being a traitor."

I saw Zuko's anger flare again and instantly reached out my hand tucking his. He looked down at me and calmed down reluctantly. He sighed, steam being exhaled instead of regular air. Quickly I returned to my previous position, ignoring the looks I received. I already knew who sent me what. Zuko gave me a look of confusion. Iroh, a look of admiration and understanding. And Zhao…well Zhao sent me a look of rage, jealously, and lust all combined in one.

Along with these looks, tense steadily rose in the air. It finally got to the point that Iroh had to clear his throat awkwardly. "We should be going. The tea was very good and much appreciated. Thank you, Commander Zhao. Prince Zuko, Ame, let's be on our way." We quickly got up, but before we could leave the guards blocked the exit.

"Ah, good. Just in time. What did you find out?" Zhao asked his head guard with a smirk.

"The crew admitted that they had the Avatar in custody, but he escaped," he relayed in an emotionless voice.

Zhao shifted his gaze to me, taking note of my panicked expression. "And the girl?"

"They didn't give much information away. Just that her name is Ame and that General Iroh is quite fond of her."

Nodding he moved back to Prince Zuko with a smirk. "So, how was your ship destroyed again?"

Yet again, Zuko's anger flared, but I was quicker. I grabbed his literally steaming hot hand with my cold as ice one. "Please don't," I whispered gently to him. "It will only make matters worse."

He nodded slightly, still glaring at Zhao. Hesitantly, he realized my hand before stepping up to Zhao who was now pouring over some plans. "You have no right to keep us here."

Zhao looked up and returned Zuko's glare. "You will be released once my ships are out of the harbor so you can't interfere. The mission of capturing the Avatar is no longer yours. It is too important to leave in the hands of a teenaged banished prince."

At that point they began yelling and screaming. I slammed my eyes shut, clenching my fists in my lap. My headache had been gradually getting worse during our tea with Zhao and at this point I felt as if I could burst. Turns out I had practically blacked out for the rest of their yelling match because next thing I heard was Iroh yelling at Zuko.

"How could you have been so idiotic to change a master to an Agni Kai? Do you not remember what happened last time?"

I blinked, confused. "What happened?"

Zuko looked at me, clearly annoyed. "Weren't you paying attention?"

"Not exactly," I replied touching my temple lightly, wincing at the contact.

Iroh was instantly at my side looking worried. "What's wrong, Ame?"

I waved him off slightly. "It doesn't matter. Now, what's this about an Agni Kai? What is that?"

"That doesn't matter at this moment. What's wrong with your head?" he persisted with a frown.

"Obviously it matters if Zuko is going against a 'master'. Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not the one changing the subject. You are."

"No, I'm not," I insisted. "I asked the first question."

"Ame," Zuko warned, taking over for Iroh.

"Fine," I sighed. "I have a headache. I'm alright though."

Iroh instantly reaching out and touch my temple gently, but no matter how gently he did it, it still send a wave of pain over me cause me to groan. "Alright, eh?" Iroh questioned, his frown deepening. He then turned back to Zuko. "We better get her back to the ship and into bed."

He nodded with a frown as well before surprising me by picking me up and carrying me bridal style. Without thinking I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck, scared of being dropped, only to have a bright red settle on both our cheeks.

Iroh chuckled at our reactions with a large grin flashing over his features. "Lead the way, my boy," he said with a wave of his arm.

Zuko shot his uncle an annoyed look, but none the less exited the commander's quarters.

After that, I'm not entirely sure what happened. All I remember was waking up in my room on the ship the next morning. My headache had disappeared along with my memory of all the events of that evening after we left that room of tension. Maybe I will remember over time, maybe I won't. Who knows?


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: The Warriors of Kyoshi

A few days have passed since we stopped at port for repairs. Ever since then it has been a pretty tense environment with Prince Zuko constantly losing his temper. It seems that it has been pretty hard to track my friends, which I am thankful for no matter how sorry I feel for Zuko. Aang is after all our last chance for peace.

Things are different, in a way I never expected them to be. I no longer spend my days helping the villagers care for the children while they do other necessary things. Instead, I spent my days following Prince Zuko around because I am after all a "prisoner" and need to be watched. In a way, I guess I'm still caring for children, just instead of little girls dreaming of marrying some big shot warrior and little boys dreaming of being that big shot warrior I am dealing with an elderly man that is trying to fill the gap his deceased family left and a teenage prince that is in a way grown up beyond his years but at the same time acts so much young than it.

I guess things don't always go how you plan them to, but if they don't you just might miss out on something big…maybe even more than one something.

Today, due to advice given by Iroh, I was sitting on Prince Zuko's bed while he meditated in hopes of calming down his raging temper. I sat there in silence for awhile, watching and listening to Zuko breathe deeply. Eventually, I got bored and starting looking around the room. That's when my eyes landed on Zuko's desk and what laid on it. With a small grin, I got up and made my way over there to pick up the necessary materials.

"What are you doing, Ame?" Zuko asked, not bothering to turn around or even open a single eye.

"You'll see," I replied, settling next to his meditation table with my back against the cool metal wall. I bent my knees upwards to create something solid to work on while setting out ink and extra paper and brushes. "Now hold still."

He opened his eyes to stare at me in confusion for a moment before I pointed at him as to say 'Do as I say.' He quickly rolled his eyes at me before closing them once again to continue his meditation.

Grinning in satisfaction I became to paint. Every line seemed to flow as it left my brush and after a few minutes the subject began to come into focus. Adding detail after detail, I continued trying to satisfy my perfectionist nature until I was nearly done an hour later. Deciding to take a break I set my picture down and began flexing of my hand, trying to ease the stiffness that was a result of my painting.

Letting out a sigh, I rested my head back against the wall only to be startled out of a daydream by Zuko's voice.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news of the Avatar."

"Well, there is news, but you may not like it, Prince Zuko. Don't get too upset," Iroh's voice said, carrying from the doorway. I looked up giving the old man a small smile which he momentarily returned.

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it," Zuko said calmly, opening his eyes slightly.

"Okay then," Iroh said, slightly unsure. "We have no idea where he is."

With that the flames from the candles grow fifty times bigger causing me to let out a small shriek, jumping away from the flames. "What?" Zuko yelled.

"You know," Iroh said, pulling out a fan while handing Zuko the map. "You really should open a window in here. And try not to burn Ame while you're at it."

Zuko quickly gave me a small apologetic look before demanding his uncle to explain.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar. He's impossible to track down."

"How am I going to find him, Uncle?" Zuko asked, clearly annoyed. "He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering." Without waiting for an answer, Zuko stormed out of his room to speak to the captain.

"Iroh," I asked, as he helped me pick up my painting supplies. "Does he not realize Aang's only twelve years old?"

Iroh shrugged as we left to go up to the deck. "I'm not sure, Ame. This is a very good painting by the way."

I smiled gently at my dear friend.

Zuko had calmed down since this morning, but was still in a pretty foul mood when we sat down for lunch that day. Not that I minded, I thought it was a pretty amusing sight to see actual steam come out of his ears.

"What are you smiling about, Ame?" Iroh asked me, amusement shining in his bright, wise eyes.

"Just thinking out this morning with the steam," I said, smiling softly with a small giggle forcing its way past my lips causing Iroh to laugh as well.

"Glad I could be of amusement to you two," Zuko said dryly, crossing his arms over in chest in an annoyed manner.

"Oh, didn't you know, Nephew?" Iroh asked gleefully. "You're always of amusement to me."

"Just eat your food, Uncle," Zuko said annoyed, waiting for the cook to place the fish in front of him.

"Prince Zuko, while I was in town. I found out some information you might be interested in hearing," he said.

"If it doesn't have anything to do with the Avatar, I'm not listening," Zuko replied stubbornly.

"Oh, but it does," the cook said cheerfully.

Zuko instantly snapped his head in the cook's direction, pinning him with an expectant glare. "I'm listening."

"The Avatar is currently staying on Kyoshi Island."

"The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island?" Zuko demanded for conformation, jumping up. The cook simply nodded before bowing and hastily exiting the room. "Uncle, ready the rhinos! He's not getting away from me this time." Zuko quickly walked around the table to me then gently grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room and down the hall.

"Prince Zuko?" I asked confused. He refused to answer me before we reached my room. After pulling me into it and setting me on my bed, he headed back to my door. "Zuko, what's going on?"

"Stay here." That's all he said before leaving.

Immediately I began to feel nervous and ran to my door, trying to open it. No luck. "Prince Zuko, let me out!"

No answer.

"Zuko!" I began banging on the door in a lousy attempt to escape. "Let me out of here!" I yelled, feeling tears begin to sting my eyes. After a few minutes I gave up and fell to the metal floor with a soft thud and began thinking. It was then that the haze that shrouded my mind was cleared and I realize my friends were in danger again causing a few tears to slide down my cheeks. This time I couldn't help them. What was I going to do?

I could hear the screams. Mere hours after I was locked in my room, screams sounded, echoing off the metal walls that surrounded. I closed my eyes tightly as I covered my ears in an attempt to block out the horrid sound. I curled up into a ball as I began crying again. So much pain…so much terror. What's worse is that mere hours ago, I was acting friendly to the person who was causing all of it. Oh, Zuko. I know this isn't the real you. This is just what you've been taught. Don't let it overcome you. Don't become a victim to the fire that is burning away the little hope that is left in this world. Don't lose yourself…


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four –Imprisonment/ Winter Solstice Part One

I honestly tried to act like nothing happened, I regret to say. I tried to act as if Zuko had not harmed anyone or endangered my friends once again, but let me tell you that it was hard. After first day, I couldn't do it. Every time I looked him I could barely hold back the tears that threatened to fall. I kept hearing the screams and I wanted to scream myself. What really struck me, though, was that I still wanted to be his friend.

"Ame," Iroh asked, placing a hand over mine as we leaned against the railing of the ship. "Are you alright?"

I continued gazing out over the open ocean, frowning slightly at the large metal structure that was fading in the distance as we left it behind. "I'm okay, Iroh. At least I will be in time."

He stared at me awhile, practically staring _**into**_ me. "Tell me something, Ame. What's going on in that head of yours?"

I turned my head towards him slightly, giving him a sad smile. "Many things, but if you want to put it all together, I'd say a war."

Iroh smiled sadly as well, knowing so much from so little being said. "Your heart too?"

"My heart too," I replied softly, returning my attention to the beautiful blue ocean that lay before us.

He stood there silently for a minute before turning to the ocean as well. "You'll make the right choice, Ame. I know you will."

I nodded softly, watching the sun set in the horizon. "I've already made my choice, Iroh."

He stared at me with slight confusion shining in his eyes, waiting to see if I even continued.

"I'm not giving up on him."

Maybe I could help him realize that this wasn't how he was supposed to be. Maybe I could be that hand that saves him from sinking into the black hole that he was slowly slipping into…I just I to be.

"Zuko," I called softly into the dimly lit room, holding a wrapped package carefully against my chest.

"Ame," he asked, slightly confused as I walked over to him at his meditation table. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Just wanted to give you something," I said simply handing him the package.

Zuko looked at the neatly wrapped package in complete and utter shock the switched the direction of his golden gaze up to meet my blue one. I gave him a small smile and watched as he hesitantly unwrapped his present. Suddenly his shock turned to admiration mixed with slight hate. In his lap was the framed painting I had been painting the last time I sat next to him in his room, a painting of him.

"This is me?" he questioned quietly, staring down at the paint version of himself. "Why would you paint something so ugly?"

"It's not ugly," I said softly, looking down at the picture as well. "This is you. It takes a strong man to stand proud after what your father did to you."

"You're wrong," he whispered, clenching his fists. "I'm nothing but a waste of space without my honor. This scare proves that."

I slowly unclenched his fist and held it in my own. "I'm not wrong, you are just blind to the truth. This scar," I said reaching out to stroke the skin around his eye even as he pulled away. "This scar shows both that you are strong enough to endure and your father's true nature. You weren't the one to lose something that day. Your father is the one who lost, he lost such a wonderful person as his son."

He stared at me for a long time with something I didn't recognize. "Uncle Iroh told you about that day, didn't he?"

"He didn't have to," I said, shaking my head. "I could see it in your eyes that day we met. I knew something bad happened and I knew it was because of your father. Iroh just helped me connect the pieces."

Zuko looked back down at the painting, clearly thinking over all I had said.

"Just keep what I said in mind, Zuko," I whispered gently while standing up. I quietly excited the room leaving him to the chaotic thoughts that I knew where swirling around in his head.

"Ame dear, would you care to join me on a stroll while the crew restocks?" Iroh asked, holding out his arm for me to take.

I looked up from my newest painting, giving the elderly man a small smile. "I would love to Iroh, but shouldn't we ask Zuko if it is okay?"

He gave off a cheery smile before grinning at me broadly. "Who is the elder here, my dear? If my nephew isn't okay with it, well that's just too bad for him." He then flagged down a nearby crew member, telling him to inform Prince Zuko that we would be taking a stroll in the woods. "My lady?" he asked holding his arm out for me to take.

I couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle while accepting his outstretched arm. "Where are we going anyways, Iroh?"

"I found a lovely spring just outside of town. I thought it would be a good time for the both of us to relax," Iroh replied giving me that signature grin. "Heaven knows, you need to get some down time."

I playfully elbowed him while a small smile found its way to my lips only to receive a hearty chuckle from my friend. I had to agree though, I did need some peace to ease my mind.

We walked in comfortable silence for about ten minutes before we arrived to a small clearing with a small spring that almost looked like a small waterfall resting among the boulders.

"Well, let's hop to it," Iroh exclaimed starting to remove his robes causing me to let out a slight squeal followed by laughter as I turned around quickly.

"Iroh!"

What?" he asked innocently. "Aren't going to join me?"

"Um, I don't think so, Iroh," I said with my back to him as my laughter continued to spill out. "Maybe next time."

I heard a splash signaling that he was in the water now. "I'll hold you to that," he declared with that oh so familiar grin once again.

"Iroh!" I exclaimed, whipping my head around with my mouth slightly open. "Who knew you were such a closest pervert?"

"My wife," he said with a smug closed-eyed grin, leaning against the wall of the spring.

I gave another hysteric laugh before finally calming down. "Oh, Iroh, what am I going to do with you?"

"Enjoy me while you can," my friend replied, his smile lessening from his typical teasing grin to a small subtle one of the wisdom that lay deep within him.

"You don't mean that," I countered with my own wise smile. "You and I both know that you will be here for a long time to combine."

"You never know, my dear Ame."

"Uncle! Ame! Time to leave! Where are you two? Uncle Iroh!"

Nearly an hour had passed when Zuko had came barging into the clearing through the bamboo. I looked down at his fuming form from my perch up in the tree next to the spring.

"Over here," Iroh called, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked, stepping through the steam Iroh had created. "We need to move on. We are closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him."

"You look tired, Prince Zuko," the prince's uncle commented, finally opening his eyes. "Why don't you join me in these hot springs? Let them soak away your troubles."

Zuko's expression showed obvious annoyment at his uncle's carefree attitude. "My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!"

"You should take your teacher's advice," Iroh replied calmly. "Relax a little with me and Ame. The water is the perfect temperature, I heated it myself." More steam rose up from the water as he exhaled using his firebending.

"Enough," Zuko demanded trying to calm down as he waved the steam away with a single hand. "We need to leave now. Get out of the water."

Iroh gave a small groan as he stood up stretching. "Very well!"

I gave a short shriek nearly falling out of the tree as I turned sharply to avoid looking at Iroh's…well you know. Apparently Zuko had a similar reaction as he let out a small noise of disgust and horror. "On second thought, why don't you take a few more minutes? Be back at the ship in a half hour or I'm leaving without you," he said starting to walk to my tree. "You coming with me or staying here, Ame?"

"I think I'll stay," I replied looking down to meet his golden eyes. "Someone needs to be sure Iroh comes back on time." With that he gave a curt nod and stomped off still completely annoyed by his uncle's actions. "You really know how to get under his skin, don't you Iroh?" I asked, watching the prince exit the clearing.

"Years of practice, my dear," Iroh commented, sinking into the water. "Years of practice."

Closing my eyes as well, I relax against the tree listening to the peaceful world around me. Slowly as the minutes passed Iroh's relaxed breathing turned into gentle snores. The calming noise combined with the soft sound of wind rushing through the bamboo formed a reassuring lullaby that slowly pushed me into a state of unconsciousness.

I don't know how much time had passed nor did I worry about Zuko leaving us behind. All I could worry about the moment I had awakened was what had awakened me. I was yanked off my branch, causing both me to be sent into a state of consciousness and a shriek to escape my mouth before it was covered by a rag as well as my eyes.

"Leave her," I heard Iroh demand. "She has done nothing wrong!"

"She wears the clothing of a fire nation citizen," a strong unknown voice barked. "That is good enough for me. Bring her!"

I was lifted roughly into equally rough arms and placed on something that instantly began to move. Fear rose up in me causing me to try and scream even though it only came out as incomprehensible muffled noises through my gag.

"Quiet the little Fire Nation slut, would you, Shingai?" the voice from before commanded with a sickeningly sweet yet phony tone to it.

Before anything else could be said or done, I gathered my wits and formulated a plan as quickly as I could. I had to think of something, something to help both me and Iroh, who was begging for my safety at the moment. Taking a silent, deep breath I forced my body to relax and go limp against my captive. Stage one of my plan was completed as I heard my captive call to his leader that he didn't need to quiet me in my faux state. I had to force myself to not let a small smirk show on my lips. No way was I going to ruin my only hope…well only hope I could think of at the moment. For all I knew Iroh had a plan of his own.

Soon afterwards I felt myself being hoisted up onto something, roughly might I add. I also heard Iroh grunt not too far from me and inform our capturers that it was not polite to be so rough with an old man and a young lady. Sadly, his claim was followed by a remark from the leader that was directed to me and it was such a crude, disgusting remark I dared not to even repeat it in my head. That simple remark was enough to send shivers of fear down my spine which was fortunately ignored by the man that was holding me.

After what felt like hours, we stopped and I was suddenly pushed, landing on the hard ground. A groan escaped my lips only to be turned into a scream as what felt like a foot was sent flying into my side.

"Get up, you fire nation scum," the leader hissed in my ear, yanking me up by my collar before ripping my blindfold off. "Time to watch your friend lose his greatest weapon and you get a front row seat."

With ragged breath, I looked up into the stone cold eyes of my middle-aged kidnapper. I felt tears sting behind my eyes as I saw what was in those eyes. Contempt, hatred, sorrow, and to top it off masked hollowness attempted to shield his inner self. He was empty on the inside. Clearly, the war had left him drained of all emotion, but he refused to outwardly show his damaged soul. He was left hollow, nothing but a shell. He needed help, as did the whole world at this point. "You don't have to be this way," I whispered in such a soft voice I was afraid the wind would carry it way before he heard. Obviously, he did.

"What would you know?" He demanded, his grip tightening on my collar.

"A lot more than you'd think…" The leader's glare soften slightly as he look into my eyes which displayed my emotions to him just as his did to me. "What's your name?"

Before he could catch himself, he muttered a single word… Rosuto… Lost…

"Rosuto…this isn't how it is suppose to be. We both know that. Why add more sorrow to a world where it already reins and is all powerful?"

His rock walls slowly began crumbling down at that moment as I spoke to him softly, looking into his tearing eyes.

"That's all it is, isn't it? Sorrow for ourselves. Sorrow for others. Sorrow for the past. Sorrow for the future. Sorrow for the present? I can tell you lost someone, someone you loved dearly. It's alright, I have too. I feel the same exact lose and desperation you do deep inside my heart. The same feeling of hate for this meaningless war. The same tear that rips me up inside. We aren't that different. We're both humans in this unkind world."

"Who?" Rosuto whispered with tears in his eyes as his grip almost became nonexistent.

"My father."

His eyes softened even more at those two words. "Me too…What's your name?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could a yell sounded for the back ground.

Rosuto instantly went back into defense and knocked me out of the way. The force of it caught me off guard and I went flying backwards into the rock behind me, smacking my head against it in the process. My vision swam before me for a moment as I heard the battle taking place in front of me. Thankfully my vision cleared soon after…what I saw however was a completely different story.

Zuko stood before me, furious as ever. His rage at the moment was beyond to what I had since back at the port of Commander Zhao. The flames he threw at the Earth Kingdom soldiers were comparable to those of hell in both heat and voracity. I will admit I was scared of those very flames.

I watched in utter fear and shock as the boy who I couldn't get out of my head attacked the mislead soldiers even as they ran away and kind, old Iroh tried his hardest to stop him…eventually he did, but not before scarring Rosuto and making me step in.

The Earth Kingdom soldier's terror shown clearly through his eyes. The mere sight forced me to my feet, ignoring the slight pain, and made me run to the fire nation prince. "Zuko! Stop!" I begged as I gripped his arm with as much strength as I could, ignoring the burning sensation in my palm.

"I will not!" He hissed, ripping from me and lunging at his victim once again before being intercepted by Iroh.

"Listen to the girl," my friend demanded, forcefully turning his nephew's head towards my shaking form that had sunken to the dusty ground. "Listen to Ame."

"Please, Zuko," I whispered, letting my blue tear-filled eyes met his golden raging ones.

Something must have clicked inside him as he forcefully relaxed his body, letting steam stream from his nostrils for a moment. He turned and glared once more at Rosuto, who lay crumbled on the ground in pain, before ripping himself from his uncle's grip and striding over to me. The prince swiftly and gently picked me up and cradled me in his arms as he climbed onto the komodo rhino he rode in on before setting me gently in front of him. After making sure I was secure, Zuko ordered the soldier who had accompanied him to help Iroh onto the second komodo rhino.

Things seemed to speed by at a blurring speed at this point and in a blink of an eye we were heading back to the ship, but not before I looked over Zuko's shoulder and locked eyes sorrowfully with the lone and broken Rosuto. He seemed so beyond my reach at this point, physically and emotionally.

I took a deep breath and faced Zuko, who only stared ahead of us with a stony expression plastered to his determined face. "What was that back there?" I whispered in his ear, slightly unnerved.

I never got an answer.


	6. Chapter Five

**Author Note: I do realize that in the show there are only two parts to "The Winter Solstice" but due to length I decided to split into three parts. I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I have my reasons.**

Chapter Five - Winter Solstice Part Two

"Are you sure you are okay, Ame?" Iroh asked me once again as he poured me a cup of his favorite jasmine tea. "When you fell you hit your head pretty hard."

I absent-mindedly waved off his concern, accepting the offered cup. "I'm sure, Iroh. I don't feel the pain anymore. I just want to forget about it…" I trailed off, avoiding his eyes as I stared down into my cup of tea.

Without looking up I knew Iroh was studying me with his wise brown eyes. I could feel them on me, asking questions he didn't dare ask. He was worried, I could tell. He was worried about so many things, one of which was obviously me. It wasn't long after I felt those unyielding eyes on me that he got up and sat next to me and without a moment of hesitation, I reached out to meet the hand he held out in comfort and support, what both of us truly needed at this point. "Have you changed your mind?" he asked low enough for me alone to hear as he eyed the lingering soldiers warily.

My head snapped up immediately after hearing the question that had obviously been plaguing his mind since our rescue earlier that day. The abrupt action caught Iroh off guard causing his already gently grip on my hand to loosen considerably. "That would never happen," I stated firmly as I met his eyes, my tone and serious blue eyes knocking his heart's barrier, the barrier I had broken upon our first meeting, further down into the ground.

"But you're scared, aren't you, Ame?"

His question made me hesitate, my human pride wanting me to deny the truth I knew was there. "I will admit it…," I answered, my words echoing through the silence of the night that surrounded us. "I am a little afraid. But that doesn't change a thing. I said I wouldn't turn my back on him so I won't."

"So you are doing this to keep a promise to me?" Iroh asked, standing up and walking to the window of the navigation tower. "Is that why you are doing this? Why you are helping him?"

A soft laugh escaped my lips as I listened to my friend toss question after question my way, sensing both the worry of an uncle and the playfulness of a good friend hiding in his words. "Now, now, do you even believe that, Iroh? Sit down and drink your tea, you silly man."

He chuckled in response, taking his seat across from me before bringing his tea to his lips. "You see right through me, my dear."

"That I do, Iroh, that I do."

"I have one question remaining, if you do not mind," Iroh said, his joy-filled gaze hardening momentarily as our eyes met once again over the brims of our tea cups. "What are you going to do?"

"What else is there to do?" I asked, a humorless laugh bubbling from my lips before turning into a sigh. "It has passed the point of return now and to be honest…I'm not sure I want things to go back to what they once were. You're my friend and your nephew is my friend as well, though he may not want to admit it verbally or even to himself sometimes. As for the fear… well even though I may be frightened at the moment, the fear is not of him. Oh Spirits, it will never be of him. Just the power he possesses. That is not avoidable, the fear I mean."

"Fire's not always bad, you know?"

"Oh, I know," I replied, bowing my head slightly as I fiddled with the cup in my hands. "Fire is warm. Fire is light and hope… but fire is also hatred and destruction. You just have to seperate the good from the bad. Zuko himself, the real him that we both know, is the good, but his good is covered up by the dark emotions that dwell in his heart. His hatred…His frustration…His resentment…His fear… It's when those feelings take over that I'm scared. He's not himself when that happens." A small smile flickered weakly across my lips. "He's not the hot-head, insecure yet determined, kind boy I've gotten to know in the short time I've spent on this boat. No, that boy is not him. Instead he is someone who, to me, can instill more fear than the Fire Lord himself."

As I lifted my head I was met by his noticeably large grin and gleaming eyes that all but screamed his love and pride to all who saw them. "So… your decision?"

"I've said it once, I'll say it again: I will _**not**_ give up on Zuko."

"Good. Neither will I, but I have the feeling your devotion will mean much more to our dear prince."

I smiled softly at the elderly man before me, my cheeks blazing at his comment. "Hush you."

The silence resumed around us as we drank our tea, listening to the waves hit the ship as we sailed across the water to a destination that remained unknown to both of us. The silence of that night spoke in volumes of the untold trouble ahead of us… but then again when you travel with the crown prince of the Fire Nation and his uncle, an ex-general, you are simply asking for trouble.

The next day, I stayed in my room, painting to ease my cloudy mind. To paint has always been an escape for me, but due to the cold of the Southern Water Tribe thawed ink was hard to come by and it took far too long to melt back to its liquid form so I rarely had a chance to use as an escape. I relished in the chance to paint now, at least until the boat's speed increased drastically causing both me and my ink to topple to the floor.

"That's wonderful," I huffed, annoyance coming from me in waves as I rushed to pick up the ink's container before more ink could seep out onto the floor. I placed it back on the table with a sigh and hurried to grab a hand towel to soak up the excess ink before heading up to the navigation tower, feeling ready to smack some heads together which I knew I would never really do.

"Of all the foolish things you have done in your sixteen years, this is the most foolish thing you have done!" I heard Iroh exclaim angrily as I neared the observation deck.

"I have no choice, Uncle," I heard Zuko reply with surprising calmness.

Sensing Iroh's anger and annoyance rising, I hurried to make my presence known to the quarreling men. "What has Zuko done now?"

"He's risking both of your lifes, that's what he is doing," Iroh shouted in pure frustration, his brown eyes blazing.

"What do you mean, Iroh?" I asked, reaching a hand up to tuck my loose silver locks behind my ear as I stepped between my friends.

"He's over exaggerating, Ame," the prince said, refusing to turn from his telescope.

When I turn to look at my elderly friend, I clearly saw his eyes twitch slightly. "Over exaggerating? Prince Zuko, you're sailing us straight into Fire Nation waters!"

An unexpected gasp struggled to be released from my lips at this news. "Zuko?" I questioned, hoping for a denial of our destination. The tension that radiated from my scarred friend was enough of an answer without the actual words being spoken. "Prince Zuko, you can't."

"I have no choice," he whispered, his voice filled with slight guilt that it seemed no one on the crowded deck detected besides me.

"Have you completely forgotten the Fire Lord banished you?" Iroh yelled before his anger turned to fear. "What if you're caught?"

"I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home," Zuko explained in a manner that showed he truly believed what he said as he finally turned away from his telescope to face us.

"Aang?" I whispered, looking to the sky as I heard my friend's title.

"You give him too much great," Iroh said annoyed as he crossed his arms. "My brother is not the understanding kind."

Zuko turned from us again, in no mood to change his mind. He is such a hard-headed boy.

"What about Ame? You have more than just your life at stake here, Prince Zuko. Ame is from a nation that is opposing your father. If she is caught, she will die!"

I gulped, seeing Zuko's body tense again. "We passed her off as a Fire Nation woman before, we can do it again if need be."

Turning away from Zuko, I looked at my worried friend who released a sigh in annoyed defeat. "Iroh?" I whispered.

He simply shook his head before tugging me from the scene.

"But, Iro-"

"No 'but's, my dear. If Zuko really wants to play this disastrous game, then you must be ready."

After leaving Zuko on the deck, the ex-general had taken me back to my room where he helped me once again look like a Fire Nation citizen, but this time was different. It wasn't just that my clothes were different or that the emotions that lingered in the thick air had drastically changed from what they had been mere hours before. No, this time was different. My dear friend was frightened as he attempted to prepare me for what he thought might transpire when we crossed the Nation's line.

"Just take it, Ame," he whispered softly to me as he held out an object that flashed gold from the candles that lite my dark room. Tears began to creep into my eyes as I stared into his sorrowful ones. With a nod of defeat, I reached out with a shaky hand to take what Iroh offered me. I couldn't help the shallow breaths that resulted when as my fingers moved gingerly across the smooth surface of the object in my hand. "I pray to the Spirits that you will not have to use it, but… I'd rather it be with you and unnecessary than it be needed and you not have it."

"Even if it is necessary," I began, stopping to try and swallow my nerves. "Even if it is necessary, I don't know if I can use it, Iroh."

He sighed, resting his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. "If you really need it, you will know and be able to use it."

"But won't people be able to see it?" I questioned, still staring at the object.

"Not if you wear this," Iroh replied calmly, handing me a piece of fabric. "Just wrap it around you waist and no one is be able to tell. Now, hurry. I'll be on deck trying to talk some sense into my nephew." With that he left. It's not that he left that matters though, what mattered was how before he left…I saw a fire blazing in his eyes once again yet the fire was much more intense, it was a fire that could match that of his Prince. Maybe that's where Zuko got it.

With a sigh, I tried to focus again, cutting off my straying thoughts and let my eyes land on the object Iroh had given me once again that now sat on the red fabric of my pant leg. As I looked at it all I could do was ask myself how could such a small object cause me so much grief and inner turmoil. I guess the size did not matter in the end; the problem was what it was and what it was for.

Many people could just accept it and move on, but me, I just couldn't. I couldn't stop the raging thoughts in my head. What I held in my hand could decide someone's fate. With this object I could harm or even kill someone. It just kept repeating in my head. I can't do it… but I had to…

With a final sigh, I allowed a single tear to run down my cheek as I muttered a short pray. Please, please don't make me have to use it. I finally caved to the pressure that Iroh left me with and tied the object to my waist, covering it with the cloth my friend had given me. Wiping my tear away, I blew out my candles and left the room with a single thought lingering in my head.

_**There's a knife tied to my waist…Spirits help me!**_

As I stepped onto the deck, my senses were ambushed, overwhelming me instantly. The air was filled with shouts and the roaring sound of the engines at full power as well the strong stench of molted rock as the crew ran around clearly flustered. My eyes wondered over the deck until they landed on Iroh. Having found my friend, I quickly made my way over to him and Zuko who was busy lighting a large rock of some sort on fire.

"Really, Prince Zuko? Couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" Iroh groaned in complaint, fanning the both of us from the fumes.

"Shoot them?" I asked in a whisper only to receive a nod aimed to the sky. Looking up I instantly spotted the familiar white form of my monk friend's flying bison dodging the fire ball sent at him. My eyes widened as a gasp forced its way out of me.

"Don't watch," Iroh whispered to me comfortingly as he tucked my head into his shoulder, efficiently blocking me from the world around us…that is until I heard Zuko gasp.

"A blockade!"

I yanked my head away from Iroh in shock only to see a large group of black metal Fire Nation ships… all locked and loaded to shot us and my friends down with fireballs. "Zuko?" I begged from Iroh's side.

"You know, Prince Zuko, we're technically still in Earth Kingdom water," Iroh hinted, stroking his beard. "Turn back now and they cannot arrest you."

"Please, Zuko," I continued to beg.

Zuko simply ignored us, watching as my air-born friends continued on. "They're not turning around."

"Please, Prince Zuko! If the Fire Nation catch you, there is nothing I can do," Iroh begged. "Do not follow the Avatar."

"Zuko, please," I pleaded quietly one last time.

"I'm sorry, Uncle, Ame," the banished prince whispered remorsefully, turning away from us. "Run the blockade!"

That's when all hell broke loose…

Suddenly all the Fire Nation ships release huge fireballs that flew full speed at both us and my friends in the sky…. they were lucky. Appa was able to dodge every ball of flaming rock that came at him. Us, on the other hand, could not. We were a sitting duck with one option: pray to the Spirits to be missed by those balls of pure destruction… the Spirits apparently did not see it fit to let us go unharmed…

As one hit us, I couldn't help the scream that forced its way passed my lips. Zuko, after seeing my panic and fear, instantly wrapped me up in his arms holding my head against his shoulder to block the scene before us from me just as Iroh had done earlier. Shaken to the core, I held on with all my might to the prince, refusing to let go.

"Prince Zuko! The engines are damaged! We need to stop for repairs!"

"Do not stop this ship," Zuko practically growled at the crew member, holding me tighter against his chest. His hold on me, no matter the slight comfort it brought me, did not stop me from hearing the screams around us…including one in particular.

"Sokka!"

I didn't dare to look... I refused to look… I couldn't look… My friend was in danger and I couldn't do anything to help him. The only thing I could do, I did. I began to cry quietly into Zuko's shoulder, my tears running off his armor in a stream before evaporation from the natural heat that poured from his body.

"We're on a collision course," I eventually heard Iroh exclaim, his voice filled with panic.

"We can make it," Zuko replied confidently, the slight tightening of his grip on me being the only sign of his doubt as the sound of Fire Nation fleet's engines grew closer… Then they suddenly stopped.

Not a sound was heard. Only the ocean and the troubled rumble from our damaged engine as it struggled to keep pulling us forward. A minute went by with the tension still thick in the air before Zuko's hold on me loosened slightly.

"You can open your eyes," he said softly to me, his chin coming down a little to rest on the top of my head.

I did not want to, but I did.


	7. Author's Note

Family drama and health issues have drained me for a bit and I just cannot get the energy to write. I get bits and pieces, but the most I seem to be able to do is about a paragraph at a time. I really am sorry guys. Just give me a little more time and I will have something up for you whether it is a real chapter or a sneak peek (hopefully the first one). I do feel really bad about this because I don't even have to energy to write personal messages for each of my stories. I hope you can forgive me. Within a month you will have more from me.  
Love,  
Angel


End file.
